


Calling all avenging angels

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on the FF7/FFT combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling all avenging angels

When Tifa Lockheart pulled Cloud Strife out of the Lifestream and returned him to the world of the living, he did not end up going back alone. Nobody in AVALANCHE, of course, could explain exactly how Cloud managed to pull up another person with him, or why someone else had been in the Lifestream in the first place even though Cloud had been the only one who had fallen in, but the mysterious young man could not have answered their questions, even if they had asked.

  
He called himself Ramza Beoulve, and claimed to have come from the land of Ivalice — he was no stranger to Cloud, who insisted that while one part of him had been ‘sleeping’ in the Planet, another part of him had been traveling with Ramza on the blond’s own mission for justice. The party spent a good while trying to find out more about Ivalice after Ramza’s arrival, and it was only after they were certain that there was no place of that name on the Planet did they give up and go back to what they had originally been doing. Ramza agreed to party with them, and was soon counted as an indispensable member of the party. Yuffie, Barret and Cid, though, had more than a few laughs about his strange, archaic and formal speech pattern.

  
When Meteor blazed full in the Planet’s sky and the party climbed up the Northern Crater to stop it, Ramza was the only who was permitted to stay with Cloud and fight Sephiroth directly. Cloud, however, emerged from the fight alone, claiming that Aeris’ wish had not only saved the Planet, but had also managed to open up a portal for Ramza to go back home.  



End file.
